Calathiel and Legolas
by Manwathiel16
Summary: A one shot about Legolas and his love. Mostly fluff, but fluff is fun. Enjoy, please read and review! LegolasXOC Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, or lotr, or anything really...so there you go!


The sound of softly ringing bells whispered in his ears. For the past year, he had only heard that beautiful sound in his dreams, had only seen the beautiful face that went with it in his memories. Her laughter mingled with the singing of birds, dancing among the golden rays of sunlight beneath silver trees.

Legolas looked around, searching the branches above as well as the trunks around him, but she was no where to be found. She was always like this, elusively skipping through the forest she knew so well. Most people only saw her if she wanted them to, but he knew that she would come for him. All he had to do was say her name, and she would come. She would dance in the moonlight with him, singing with her angels' voice under the sparkling stars of Elebreth.

He nearly forgot about his companions until he felt a small tug at his sleeve. Glancing down, he saw the small and familiar face of little Pippin.

"Where are the bells coming from?" he asked quietly.

"I could tell you, but I would rather show you." Legolas replied.

Pippin simply looked confused, and the elf gave a laugh of his own

"Calathiel." He whispered.

A small breeze ruffled his hair, and suddenly she was there.

She smiled sweetly at him as her fingers caressed his face. In a moment more, she was gone, and the only thing left behind was the faint scent of lavender and spring roses.

...oOo...

She laughed again and smiled, looking with adoration at the approaching figure. The sunlight was making his golden hair shine, like he was her own personal sunbeam. He had such a nice face, such a wonderful smile…he was perfect.

"Legolas." She sang softly, just loud enough so that only he could hear her. She saw his brow furrow slightly, and his head lean slightly to one side, listening.

She continued to frolic about, laughing at random intervals and watching her dear love walk with his companions. Her emerald eyes sparkled with amusement when she heard one of the little Hobbits ask Legolas a question. She saw him smile in return, and then heard the welcome sound of her spoken name.

"Calathiel."

...oOo...

The air was warm and comfortable, but it was filled with the iciness of grief. A song spilled slowly through the twilight, its words and melody carrying the sadness of the ones who sang it. Legolas' heart was heavy, as well as worried for the fate of the fellowship and his friends.

While the others were sleeping and Aragorn comforted Boromir, Legolas snuck off into the night. He wound his way through silver trees and beams of moonlight, staying in the shadows when another elf was nearby. It wasn't that what he was doing was wrong, but that he did not want to be hindered on his way by old friends wishing to stop and reacquaint themselves.

He had, in his mind, more important places to be.

After traveling deep into the forest of Lothlorien, he found it; their special grove. It was a beautiful place, the flowering plants within the secluded circle of trees seeming to glow as if they were infused with moonlight. Even the trees appeared to be even more magnificent than usual, so magical and calm was this place.

She was already there, waiting for him. He didn't see her at first, but after a moment she came like a soft breeze, floating between the trees. She smiled at him, reaching out a slender hand to gently touch his cheek.

"I missed you." Calathiel whispered softly.

"Not as much I missed you." Legolas slowly put his arms around her waist, almost afraid to believe that she was really there, that this wasn't just another dream.

Almost.

He gently nuzzled the top her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her ebony hair. Nothing else in all of middle earth smelled as wonderful as she did, of that he was sure.

"What happened to Gandalf?" she asked quietly, taking his hand and sitting down on the mossy ground.

Legloas shook his head sadly. "He was taken by a balrog of Moria." He finally choked out. Calathiel put a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned her head against his.

"I'm so sorry. He was so wise, and a great friend to us all. His loss will be felt by many."

They sat together in silence for a while, comforting each other, until Calathiel spoke again.

"How long will you be here?" she asked.

"I do not know yet…enough time to recover our strength and plan where our path may lead us next." He absentmindedly traced circles on her back, trying to imprint the feeling of her silky hair and skin into his memory.

"I don't want you to leave again. It's always for so long, and I cannot help but fear that you may never come back." She looked up at him with tears shimmering in her eyes. "Every time until now you always went back to Mirkwood, to your people. I could always take comfort in the fact that they would be trying to keep you safe, and that at least you were in your homeland…but now…now you must go to Mordor, to the very fires of Mount Doom." She buried her face in his shoulder, trying not to break into full-out sobbing.

"Calathiel, look at me." He gently pulled her up from his chest. "I have to go; you know that. Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship need me, more than ever now. I promise you though, I will come back. No matter what happens, I will return to you, and we can live out the rest of eternity together." His expression had taken on a kind of fierce determination, and even though they both knew that no one could be sure of keeping such a promise, Calathiel found that she believed him all the same.

She nodded and wiped away the last of her tears. "I know what you must do, and I understand."

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

"I love you, Legolas. More than you or anyone else could possibly ever imagine or describe." She moved further into his arms and kissed him, slow and sweet. "I could never keep you from anything that you think is important enough to risk your life for. Just remember that I love you. Always remember."

He kissed her forehead and held her close. "You know I will. You mean everything and more to me. You're more beautiful than the most glorious star, and my love for you is more than my heart can hold." He kissed her this time, and they stayed together until the sun broke over the tops of the trees and turned the world to gold.


End file.
